U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,396 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,185 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,737 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,692 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,636 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,306 PA0 U.S. Pat No. 3,410,244